Wensday Night Clinic
by strongmedicine00
Summary: Wednesday Night Clinic at RWHCDana stumbles into rittenhouse to find Lu, she needs her help badly.Nurse Abernathey sends Dana to bay seven to wait for Lu.
1. Chapter 1

**Wensday Night Clinic**

Wednesday Night Clinic at RWHC

(Dana stumbles into rittenhouse to find Lu, she needs her help badly.)

Nurse Abernathey sends Dana to bay seven to wait for Lu.

Lu: "Oh my God Dana who... what... I need to examine you."

Dana: "Alright just be gentle, it hurts like hell Lu."

Lu: "I know as soon as I can I'll get ya some Aspirin."

Dana: "I was knocked out Lu I don't I-I don't know what happened..."

Lu: "Your gonna be okay now Dana."

Dana: "Did they rape me?"

Lu: "I..."

Dana: "Tell me Lu I want to know."

Lu: "I'm not sure let me check ya out."

Theresa: "I'm not feeling to good doc (Beuncavila) I feel like I'm gonna vomit & this stomach pain is like

knives running through me. Can someone get Lu for me?"

Beuncavila: "Okay Theresa is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" "Someone get the chart!"

Theresa: "No no it's the endoro... endoro..."

Beuncavila: "Alright you are absolutely right Theresa you suffer from endometriosis."

Theresa: "Can someone get Lu please!"

Dana: "Lu go."

Lu: "No I'm not going Dana."

Dana: "Lu-"

Lu: "Dana I'm not going anywhere."

Dana: "your patient needs you."

Lu: "Dana all I am worried about rightnow is you okay."

Lu: "Where you hit over the head w/ anything or do you know?"

Dana: "I'm not sure."

Lu: "Let's do a rape exam just to be safe, I'll start w/ the pelvic so that will tell me for sure if you were

sexually assaulted."

Dana: "I know place my feet in the stirrups & lie back, swabs & smears, repeat the swabbing procedure using

the two additional swabs provided, place the smears on the swab boxes allow the two smears to air dry,

place the swabs in the swab boxes & the smears on the slide holders..."

Lu: "I'mma hit the lights so let's see what we can see, clean."

Dana: "So the only injuries I have are the cuts, bruises, & this pain in my chest."

Lu: "nurse Abernathey could you grab the camera for me?"

Lu: "okay I'm going to take pictures & then I'll get you cleaned up."

Dana: " Lu I'm bleeding..."

Lu: "Damnit, stay cool Dana, but... I think that you were probably raped."

Dana: "What? But, I was knocked out so what will the police say?"

Lu: "Dana you were knocked out, you were unconscious."

Lu: "you obviously didn't give consent to a stranger while you were knocked out."

Dana: " Lu I am so scared I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Lu: "Well you are gonna stay w/ me & Marc at my place for a few weeks okay."

Dana: "Lu I don't wanna-"

Lu: "It's final Dana, you won't be a bother I am a rape survivor I want to help ya out."

Dana: " go check on Theresa Lu I am alright."

Lu: "just if you need anything ask nurse Abernathey."

Dana: "I know."

Lu: "Theresa how are you doing, you hanging in there?"

Theresa: "I will be okay."

Lu: "You are a champ that's for sure."

Dana: "nurse get Lu please."

Lu: " Dana I got cha some clean scrubs & after you get dressed we'll head on over to my apartment."

--Dana got ready.--

They left rittenhouse shortly after & then went to Lu's apartment to find Marc sleeping in his room.

Lu got changed into her bed clothes & got Dana some blankets for the couch. Lu went to bed exhausted,

but w/ a hopeful spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

Wensday Night Clinic Chapter 2

--Lu takes Dana back to her apartment & got some much needed sleep. Later that night Lu wakes up from a nightmare & writes a couple pages in journal.--

(Lu's Journal)

4/1/05

Tonight was a tough night for me at the clinic. Dana came in beaten up.

I did a rape exam on her and I'm waiting for the results. From the evidence

I would say she was raped. Maybe I should get some hot tea or something.

I had another nightmare about that night. Kilner was just so strong and he

wouldn't stop. When I was doing Dana's exam I started remembering how

I feel that night. My body was remembering I had to get to the bathroom

before we left Rittenhouse. I had started my period three weeks early.

Possibly the stress from helping Dana threw me into it somehow.

I need to stop at the grocery store tomorrow to pick up some more

maxi pads for me and get Dana a few packages. Tomorrow I hope

I don't have anymore sexual assault exams to do. Come on Lu

get it together. I'm feeling like I did that night. I need to go see

Mariska soon.

--Lu checks on Dana to find her awake so they talk to a while.--

Dana: "Lu do you have some 7 Up?"

Lu: "I'll get you some Dana. Is that STD medicine still making you feel sick?"

Dana: "Yes, Lu I'll be back I need to go to the bathroom."

Lu: "I put the pads out on the sink for you."

Dana: "Thanks."

--A few minutes later--

Lu: "It's probably a good idea for you to get ya a journal."

Dana: "What from the drug store or somewhere?"

Lu: "Sure, even one from barnes and noble."

Dana: "Lu you look tired go get some sleep don't stay up on account of me I'll be fine."

Lu: "If you need me wake me up alright."

Dana: "Night."

Lu: "Night."

(Lu's Journal)

4/2/05

Corina wrote me a letter a couple days ago I need to call her. I can't sleep tonight.

I guess the whole thing w/ Dana is getting to me for than I thought it would. When

she came in tonight I had flash backs of when I went to the clinic. I'm always afraid

to go to my car wondering if it will start or not. Lana suggested that maybe I move,

that's not really an option for me right now. The nightmare was of that night. I watched

from across the room as the horrible hurt me with his penis. The woman lying on the

couch being raped, violated was me. I had done everything I could to stop him, he

wouldn't. I just watched & waited for him to stop. I just wanted it to be over. I was

so afraid Marc would come home in the middle of him raping me. That would have

killed Marc. During the exam I didn't feel like being messed with. I gave Dana a

hard time. I was real angry at the horrible for what he did. No matter what I did he

wouldn't listen.

--Early the next morning--

(Lu slips out to go to the clinic to cover her patients & Dana's.)

Lana: "Lu it's pretty slow in here today, just do the rounds and go take care of Dana I'll call you if we need you."

Lu: "Thanks."

--Lu stops to pick up a journal for Dana & goes home to shower.--

Lu: "How did you sleep?"

Dana: "Not bad after I finally went to sleep."

Lu: "Here I got you this today to start out & I picked us both up a copy of Healing Trauma by Peter A. Levine PHD."

Dana: "Palm trees nice thank you Lu."

Lu: "Don't mention it I told you that I'm here for you."

Dana: "I think I heard Marc leave for school."

Lu: "Yeah he won't be home until about three 'oclock."

Dana: "Do you think I could try to eat some pasta?"

Lu: "You can try it I'll go fix us some."

(Dana's Journal)

4/2/05

Last night I had Lu do a rape exam on me. I didn't remember anything. I had a nightmare about it.

Lu told me that she found signs of sexual assault on me. I don't even know the horrible who raped me.

In the nightmare it felt so real, when I woke up I thought it was reoccurring. I kept thinking about when

I did Lu's rape exam a few months ago. She didn't even give me the opportunity she told the SANE

nurse to bring me scrubs. Lu & I are a lot a like I guess. I feel like it was my fault, what happened.

I need to try to sleep. I am so mad that this happened to me. I don't even remember talking to the

detective. All I remember is telling Lu that I was raped.


	3. Chapter 3

Lu takes Dana back to her apartment & got some much needed sleep. Later that night Lu wakes up from a nightmare & writes a couple pages in journal.

--Once Dana feels ready she insists that she go back to work. Lu lets her attend the all night clinic Wensday as a trial run.--

"Lu I can handle taking care of my patients."

"Dana coming off of being raped, the PTSD (post-traumatic stress disorder) & RTS (rape trauma syndrome), the paper work load..."

"Lu you had to come back to work eventually, well so do I."

"Alright, fine as long as you promise me that if you're ever not okay you will tell someone."

"You have my word."

-- Paging doctor Stowe and doctor Delgado to the ER stat, paging doctor Stowe and doctor Delgado to the ER stat.--

"What do we have?"

"Car accident, drunk ran a stop sign driver never saw him coming."

"Status?"

"Severe stomach bruising from seat belt, head injury, possible shoulder injury."

"Doctor Lu..."

"Angie what's wrong?"

"Where is my sister?"

"Let's get you cleaned up first I'm sure she's being taken care of."

"Lu they just brought in Brandee Ramos, how far along is she?"

"Almost fifteen weeks."

"Dana can you follow up on Angie Santos for me I have to get Brandee upstairs."

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Wensday Night Clinic 4

Pink is on the show wensday night at the clinic she proforms eventually since it totally fits with Lu's mood.

"I need to see a doctor right away I burnt my hand when I was cooking dinner."

"I'm Dana Stowe I'll take care of your hand for you no problem."

"Thanks."

--Just then--

"My name is Alicia Bonnette I need to see Lu something isn't right with me."

"Miss Bonnette I think what's wrong with you is that your drunk."

"No it didn't taste right."

"Okay we will do a drug screen on you if you consent sign this form."

(She signs)

"We should have the results in a few but can you tell me your symptoms?"

"I-.

"Lu this woman came in showing signs of being drunk possibly on something she just passed out & she's bleeding."

"Alright let me check her out."

"Oh, it's Alicia."

"Who?"

"Did you know her she came in her asking for you?"

"I'm a fan we met at one of her shows."

"Where the hell are those test results?"

"Here you are doctor Delgado."

"Okay she had GHB in her system."

"How long will she be out maybe a few hours?"

"Yeah, I can't do anything until she wakes up let's see what she remembers we may need to do a evidence exam."

"Someone would sexually assault a celeb?"

"You never know."

-- Three hours later --

"Lu what's wrong with me?"

"Well lets start with what brought ya in here?"

"I was at a friends house having dinner & the wine didn't taste right."

"Well you had GHB in your system is there any chance that something may have happened?"

"I don't know."

"Can I do an exam to findout for sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright well you weren't raped."

"Thank God Lu."

"This is just like a song I wrote about Eventually."

"At least you can over come this through your music."

"Thank you Lu."

"Don't mention it."

"Before I leave after I'm released I want to introduce my new song & sing it for everyone at the RWHC."

"That's sweet of you!"

"It's nothing Lu."

-- Lu & Peter have always liked eachother, but she is w/ Mickey. What would happen if things were different?--

(Lu's patient sings her new song Eventually)

I am an opportunity and I knock so softly  
Sometimes I get loud when I wish everybody'd just  
get off me  
So many playas you'd think I was a ball game  
Its every man for themself, there are no  
team mates  
This life gets lonely when everybody wants  
something   
This might have been your fate  
But they'll get their's eventually  
And I hope I'm there

Surrounded by familiar faces without names  
None of them know me or want to share my pain  
And they only wish to bask in my light, then fade  
away  
To win my love, to them a game  
To watch me live my life in pain  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades  
away  
They'll get their's eventually  
And I hope I'm there

I drank your poison cuz you told me its wine  
Shame on you if you fool once  
Shame on me if you fool me twice  
I didn't know the price  
You'll get yours eventually

So what good am I to you if I can't be broken?  
You'll get yours, yes you'll get yours  
Eventually


	5. Chapter 5

--Lu & Peter have always liked eachother, but she is w/ Mickey. What would happen if things were different?--

"Lu Lu wake up."

"Huh? What time is it?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning I just got paged to go to a fire."

"Mickey I love you."

"I love you to babe."

--Later that morning at the RWHC--

Kae: "Lu what would you do if you could go away and never come back?"

Lu: "I-I don't know for sure Kae."

Janeal: "Lu tell this girl she needs to take a vacation."

Jennifer: "Thanks for the concern Janeal but I need the money."

Chasinay: "Anybody needs to take a vacation it'd be Lu."

Lu: "Aww... that's sweet Chas."

Shelly: "Why do men always leave when..."

Brandee: "Shell I told you that he was bad news sweetie."

Shelly: "Lu everything was fine until my test came back."

Lu: "What test?"

Shelly: "The one that told me little Nika was coming."

Jennifer: "Damn."

Kae: "Lu we should all go away."

Lu: "Well I have a clinic to run."

Janeal: "Shell you know we are all here for you."

Brandee: "Lu knows better than anyone ya what it's like what it's like being a single mom."

Lu: "I wouldn't say I know better than anyone."

Shelly: "Lu you are my idol."

Kae: "Lu what would be do without you."

Janeal: "I left Carlos last night."

Chasinay: "Janeal you are my best friend and I love you. But did you leave his butt for good this time?"

Shelly: "She currently lives right down the hall from me now."

Janeal: "I got an apartment and am apply for a new job."

Kae: "I met this guy a few months ago."

Lu: "And...?"

Kae: I don't know but... he asked me to consider what I would do if he were to get me a ring."

Brandee: "Kae I'm so happy for you girlie! When were you planning to tell me crazy?"

Kae: "I just did."

Lu: Well congradulations from all of us."

(Lana pages Lu)

Lu: "Girls I'm needed in my office so see you next week."

--Lu office--

"Lu..."

"What happened?"

"Lu I need to talk to you now!"

"Okay first calm down and come to my office."

"Alright."

--ER--

"Oh my God!"

"Dana Casey's not in good shape."

"What happened?"

"He went into a house fire and came out like this."

"Casey it's okay I'm gonna take care of you."

(Lu's office)

"We need to get you back on your meds and you need to stay here in psych."

"No Lu."

"Come on you need to take your meds."

"Yeah alright."

(Lu admits her patient.)

--Forty-five minutes later--

"Dana I'm sorry."

"I have told care of him since he was little, he just got to fighting fires last fall."

"Dana do some paper work or something until we start to get busy again, take a walk."

"Need some coffee and I'll be fine."

--Lu's patient signs out AMA and goes straight over to Lu.s--

--Later that night--

"Mickey thanks for tonight I appreciate it and I loved dinner."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

"Mickey I wanted to say I love you."

"Lu I love you."

(Lu and Mickey walk into her apartment)

"Mickey I wanted to ask you about-

( Just then one of Lu's patients who is mentally unstable shots Mickey. Lu takes him to Rittenhouse.)

"I have a twenty-nine year old male, GSW to the chest."

"Someone page Dana rightnow."

"Nick please help me help Mickey."

"Damn his vitals are weak and dropping fast."

"Lu..."

"No get the padals and charge to one hundred."

"Lu Mickey was a RND we have to let him go."

"No."

"Lu I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Lu has to cope with Mickey's death & try to keep her strength up to run the clinic. When she is driving to work this song comes on & it makes her think of Mickey.

I used to be lunatic from the gracious days  
I used to be woebegone and so restless nights  
My aching heart would bleed for you to see  
Oh but now...

(I don't find myself bouncing round whistling  
and fortunes to make me cry)  
No more "I love you's"  
The language is leaving me  
No more "I love you's"  
Changes are shifting outside the word  
(The lover speaks about the monsters)  
I used to have demons in my room at night  
Desire,despair,desire,so many monsters  
Oh but now...  
(I don't find myself bouncing round whistling  
and fortunes to make me cry)

No more "I love you's"  
The language is leaving me  
No more "I love you's"  
The language is leaving me in silence  
No more "I love you's"  
Changes are shifting outside the word

They were being really crazy  
They were on the come.  
And you know what mammy?  
Everybody was being really crazy.  
Uh huh.  
The monsters are crazy.  
There are monsters outsides.

No more "I love you's"  
The language is leaving me  
No more "I love you's"  
The language is leaving me in silence  
No more "I love you's"  
Changes are shifting outside the word

Outside the word

-- RWHC--

"Lu Andy said she can cover for you today."

"I'm fine Kayla."

"Lu you had a difficult night with Mickey, go home & shower."

"Kayla."

"Okay, it's just you know how you are."

"I have to take care of my patients & I can't leave Mickey."

"Lu baby go home and shower, get some sleep."

"Okay."

-- Andy's office--

"Peter can you get these papers to the court house for me?"

"Sure thing doctor Campbell. "

"I'm scared to tell the girls."

"Divorce papers?"

"Afraid so."

"I'm sure the girls will understand if you talk to them about it."

"I hope so Peter."

(Six hours later)

--Hallway / ER--

"Lu they just brought in one of your patients."

"Is she in the ER?"

"Yeah."

"Lu what's wrong with me?"

"I'll see what I can do to help you feel better."

"Nick what's the pre-diagnosis?"

"Lu it looks heart related."

"Lu look at this her heart rate dropped from fifty to thirty."

"Damn."

"There is something we can do."

"What?"

"Lu is Mickey an organ donor?"

"How could you even ask?"

"Yeah here's his donor card it was attached to his drivers license."

"Lu they are both B-."

"No I need time to think about this."

--Mickey's hospital room--

"Mom Lana told me that you've been here most of the day."

"Marc everyone already tried to get me to go home I can't."

"I went home for six hours and I can't leave him again."

"Mom it's okay I wasn't going to say anything. So is there any change?"

"No."

"Marc I have to take this page can you sit with Mickey?"

(The nursery)

"Lu can you do that procedure today?"

"I don't know."

(Andy knocks)

"Lu I can take care of this for you."

"Thanks."

"Go back to Mickey."

--Mickey's hospital room--

"Mickey I was going to ask you to move in with me..."

"I just never got the chance."

(In the hall Andy catches up to Lu)

"Lu did you decide what you want to do about Mickey?"

"I found his organ donor card in his wallet."

"And?"

"Well I guess I need to save my patient."

"Okay then. Are you up for this?"

"I can watch & I want to be with him when they take his heart."

--Doctor Jacksons office--

"Delgado we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Your patient doesn't get Mickey's heart apparently a female prisoner needs it."

"Excuse me?"

"Delgado I'm sorry but my hands are tied."

"I don't know anything about this woman & I already told my patient that she could get the heart."

"Delgado it was a domestic violence related killing."

"No, I'm not going to give Mickey's heart to some killer so she can live to see her execution day."

"You already signed the paper work."

"Fine."

(In the OR)

"Lu are you sure you want to watch this?"

"No, but I'm going to."


End file.
